Quality of service (QoS) generally refers to a data pipe, such as a general packet radio service (GPRS) tunnel protocol (GTP) tunnel for example, between two end points that provides a specific level (quality) of service. The level, or quality, of service may be defined by parameters such as, for example, maximum bit rate, delay, packet loss, or the like. Existing approaches to providing QoS include resource reservation and packet marking without resource reservation. Resource reservation in networks is traditionally used for internet protocol (IP) flows that are associated with streaming media such as video and audio for example. In an example communications network, such as a machine-to-machine (M2M) network or system, the number of M2M devices connected to the network may be several orders of magnitude greater than what is connected to typical broadband and mobile networks. The existing resource reservation techniques are inefficient for various communication networks, such as M2M systems for example.